ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure
Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure is an upcoming sequel series to the show Evan Billion by Ultimatehero that follows Ben and he meets new aliens and characters that will be part of his team. It is supposed to have 4 seasons. Characters Heroes *Evan Levin *Indetal *Zkare *Nanon *Fuge *Radius *Unknown Minor Main Character *Unknown Pet (Sup Muck Boar Fizz and beyond) *Cracheur (season 3) *Parva Magna (season 3) *Ego (season 3) Villains *Strategeff *Ristego *Axeman *Man of Many Puzzles *Doiteain Plandai *Scarletose *Emotion Clone *Jetter *Trius *Eisal Aliens *All the old ones *All Your Base Are Belong To Us *Animild *Atom *Awwww Yeah *Balloony *Booger Battler *Centalien *Cannonall *Cannonman *Challenge Accepted *Cheesewheel *Cryo Flio *Emergeter *Fabeel *Forever Alone *Fury *Georock *Hacker *Intangibull *Knowledgeape *Kungrate Fudo *Lego Lab *Liquolizer *Mydream *Ninelives *Omega Scree *Omni-Donut *Orange *Paradoxiclean *Philosoraptor *Pie Guy *Pizza Guy *Planker *Pyrology *Stormfront *Terrock *The Percolating Coffee Guy *Tidalwave *Toastroast *Tracker *Troll Face *REO *Random Pixel Art Guy *Unknown EBFA Alien *Upchuck Norris *Water Hazard Super Forms *Phony-Phony *Scombiner *Useful *NM-Lion *Metalchical *Muscle Man *Arachnoroarus *Robott *Timeman *Where and Here *Supersonic *Firebeast *Blockbulk *ENK-shUtR Other Evolutions *Ultimate Balloony *Awesome Balloony *Infinite Balloony *Piegantic *Ørange *REØ Episodes See here: List of Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventures Episodes Season 1 #The Return of F.I.N.D. #Jupiter and the Beanstalk #Food Fight #Elemental Victory #The Story of Toys #Unperfect Time-ing #Rayon viva L'esprit #Be Careful #The Very Boring Episode #Training on the Train #The Puzzle #The Nine Lives of Ninelives #Racing Time #He's Got the Power #Calling All the Randoms #Pick Your Nose #Gwen's Epic Rope #Sick Vick Evan #EBFA in Double Over #So? #Sour Cream and Potion #By Himself #Can't Stop the Random #Back In #The Brain #Rick-Off #Horrorcoaster #The White Knights: Part 1 #The White Knights: Part 2 #The White Knights: Part 3 Season 2 #Dream On: Part 1 #Dream On: Part 2 #The Fable of the Library #The Return of Evlen Byelion #Fact Finder #Bettiontrix #Gamed #Awesome, Not Flawsome #Double Trouble #Joke Contest #Drop Dead #Nanon's Powers #Team Spirit #A Good Deed Indeed #Hypno Horror #Evan Levin vs. the Magic Mirror #Getting Competitive #Evan Evan #The Beginning of the Color #Eva Billion #The Lizard of the Billiontrix #Impossible Worlds #Less Color #Studipity #Scientification #The Pickle #Scammy Scamming of Scammed Scams #Toy Meets World #Color Me Back: Part 1 #Color Me Back: Part 2 #Paradoxical #Grocer Getting Grosser #Sup Muck Boar Fizz #Pan Rum Licks Mole Fart Lie #Lie Seem #Uh Shoe Pee Sand Fizz Level Shoe Skins #Ok I Really Need to Stop Making Titles That Rhyme with the Unlocked Alien #Ok That Last Episode Was Too Long So I'm Gonna Try to Make This One Shorter Ok Now It's Just Even Longer Oh Gosh #Ok I Really Need to Stop Starting Episode Titles with Ok You Know What I Also Need to Stop I Also Need to Stop Making Really Really Really Really Long Title Names Hey This Title is a Lot Longer Than the Previous Episode Goshdarnit #The Episode That Settles the War Between Lfs and Ekbeaters and to Make This Title Really Long: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA #One More Spot to End the Color Arc Season 3 #A New Beginning #Eisal's Story #Zombie Takeover #Weirdest Episode Ever #Going Internet-ional #Evan Levin, Song Fighter #Endless Attack #To Kunreen Basho #Cracheur, Parva Magna, and Ego #Girl Power #???????? #Kidnergartners #Flea Wrath #Obsession Expression #Ristego and the Ray #Ristego and Another Ray #The Othersider #New Knowledge #Longest Episode Ever #Death to the Aliens #The Malefic Stone #Swip Swap #The Old Man's Tale #A Treet for Evan #Evil Evan #Troll Vision #Death of Pie #Vikings #100TH EBFA EPISODE BUM BUM BUM #Meme It Up Fans Category:Ultimatehero Category:Series Category:Evan Billion